Talented : Redux
by waterbluewings
Summary: "Come on. Kiss me. You know you want to." He said, smirking. "Only in your dreams." "It is." D.A.F.T, Demigod Academy For the Talented. Where the exceptional students go, if they could afford the tuition, that is. Annabeth chase sees the perfect thing that would help get her in: The Jackson Scholarship. But who knew that Percy Jackson: Son of Posiedon could be such a cute ass?


**Talented **

This is the revised version. For all of my old readers: A lot of things have been changed, but it's still at D.A.F.T, and Percy is still mines.

Song: Radioactive

Book: Obsidian by Armentrout

This chapter is dedicated to heartBOOKS as my real-life bestie and my online bestie.

* * *

_Annabeth Chase: Spy in Training_

"Annabeth Chase: Architect in Training, also known as AiT." She frowned, that sounded too much like something an undercover spy would say, like 'Annabeth Chase sir, Spy in Training, part of the Jackson Spy Group, also known as J.S.G.'

Filling out forms for the Jackson Scholarship was harder than she thought. Annabeth needed this scholarship, she really needed it if she wanted to go to D.A.F.T, the Demigod Academy For the Talented. She didn't have the money to pay for tuition, dorm, and school books, so she had to turn to this.

She started again, staring at the computer screen, re-reading (for the hundredth time), what was required to be eligible for the scholarship. She did everything to be able to qualify, do a hundred hours of community service (and even more to impress), get straight As or higher (no A minuses), Join in three clubs, be the captain of two of them, on and on and on.

The Jackson Scholarship was the highest honor you could possibly get. It covers practically everything when you want to enter a school. Even though D.A.F.T wasn't a college, you're able to get a scholarship there because of the high pricing and how prestigious it is.

_Mr. Jackson,_

_I, Annabeth Chase, would like to receive the Jackson Scholarship. I would consider it the highest honor if you would choose me. The school I would like to enter is the Demigod Academy For the Talented._

_I am currently fifteen years old, my birthday is June sixteenth. I plan on becoming an architect after I graduate._

_All of my school records and community service forms are attached._

_I promise to work diligently if I receive this chance to enter such a prestigious school._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabeth Chase _

She breathed a sigh of relief as she nervously twisted the pen around in her hands. She had done this letter over and over for the past two hours, dotting every 'i' with precision, and making sure that her 'h' had the proper curve. Perfect. She read it over, making sure that her letter sounded professional and smart.

She inhaled and exhaled, measuring the paper and the envelope so that the letter would be folded perfectly.

"Annie!" Her little brother, Bobby, called out, walking toward her desk on wobbly legs.

"Yeah? What's up?" Annabeth asked, so focused that she didn't realize Bobby had called her by the nickname she hated.

"Where's the milk?" He asked, Bobby's eyes peered at her through sleepy eyelids. She glanced at the clock.

"In the fridge. Go to sleep Bobby, it's ten." She said, and returned to folding it.

"But..." Bobby's bottom lip wobbled, "I want milk."

She sighed, slamming her hand down on the table, "Fine. Lets get you some milk."

Bobby's mouth flared into a radiant smile, full with crooked teeth and dimples. Annabeth opened the fridge and took out a glass and poured some milk for her little brother and returned to folding her paper neatly and carefully.

Bobby took and glass and walked behind annabeth, peering over my shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm filling out a form." She said, still creasing the edges.

"For what?" He asked.

"A scholarship to go to D.A.F.T."

"Does mommy and daddy know?"

Annabeth paused and said regretfully, "No. Not yet."

And suddenly, Bobby's hand slipped and the whole glass of water went pouring out... and onto her letter to Mr. Jackson.

_Oh my gods._ "Bobby!"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. But I wanted to see how you guys would like it.

Follow it. Favorite it. Drop a reveiw. :)


End file.
